House of the Titan
by homestar2000
Summary: A remake of the hit video game House of the Dead. I changed a little to the prologue to probably only two people who actually read my work. "Revenge" is up.This is not a BB&Rae thing ok to all you people who think it is, its not.
1. Prologue: The Begining

I don't own TT, or HOTD in any way shape or form.  
  
This is a crossover fic with TT and House of the Dead.(Not the crappy movie, the kick ass video game) if you have not played the game then some of this might not make sense. Since there aren't enough characters for all the titans I will have to make up some for this fic.  
  
Cast Robin-Rogan Cyborg-G Starfire-Sophie Raven-Scientist BB-Scientist Dr Curien-Dr Curien  
  
Lets start the show!  
  
The House of the Dead  
  
Prologue- November 4, 1998 Curien Mansion  
  
The Curien mansion was silent tonight. You would never have though that it was bursting with celebration hours ago. The Curien mansion was a huge estate consisting of the main house itself, featuring a laboratory underneath it, dorms for the scientists, and of course a garden supporting the middle. Research there had been mostly on the Genome theory. A theory that states that a man can live forever between life and death. The entire estate was run by Dr. Curien. A man in his mid forties who was astounded by this theory. He was determined to prove that this theory existed, and that a person can live forever. Tonight they had made a breakthrough. Making a dead heart start beating normally within a controlled environment.  
  
Beast Boy stared at the ceiling in his dorm. He couldn't believe what they had done. They had created life. They had eliminated death. Who knows what advances they could do within the next week? Beast Boy worked in the central laboratory with many other scientists. He wanted to impress Dr. Curien so he could at least get that bonus he deserved. However Dr. Curien already had a 'favorite'. A young scientist named Starfire who always worked closely with him. She was one of the head scientists at the facility, and helped Dr. Curien with his research. There was no way that he could fill her shoes. Beast Boy sighed and rolled over in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
November 16. 1998 8:30AM AMS Headquarters  
  
Robin looked over the files his partner had given him. There was no doubt about it. This research facility was creating life. Within the past week or so they had been able to bring back many body parts from the dead. A heart, a liver, and even a brain. With such technology they could basically create living breathing human beings. "You think we should check it out?" Cyborg asked. Robin thought for a moment. Should we really interfere with their research like this? It may put them behind schedule. "I'm not sure we should." He said finally. "Look the boss is probably gonna make us check this place out anyway. We might as well." Robin gave in and said yes. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office. "Robin where you going?" asked James one of his co-workers. "I need to go examine this research facility upstate. I'll be back in a few days." He said. The duo hoped in the car and started the drive.  
  
November 16, 1998 10:00AM Curien Mansion  
  
Beast Boy walked up to his partner put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he asked her. "Take it off or I'll brake it off." Raven said. Beast Boy took his hands off her eyes and went to his station. "So anything interesting happen since last night?" he asked. "No this specimen is still the same. Dead." She said. "I don't know why Doc is making us examine this its not coming to life any time soon." Beast Boy said. "Lets just trash to damn thing and say the data was inconclusive." "This is why your not the head scientist around here." She said. Beast Boy turned and walked out the door bumping into another woman. "So how is the specimen doing?" she asked. "Uh...." He turned to Raven who started shaking her head. "The specimen is still......not living." He stuttered out. "But it doesn't look like it will be living any time soon. So, do you think we can just.....trash it?" The woman shot a bad look at the two of them. "You get paid to experiment, not to trash or destroy something just because its taking longer than expected to do what you want it to do. Now I suggest you get back to work before I have your jobs." Starfire turned and walked out the door. "Way to go." Raven said. Beast Boy glared at her.  
  
Starfire continued walking down the hall until she got to the center room. The automatic doors swung open and she walked inside. Dr. Curien was sitting at his desk jotting down something. He was a middle aged man with black hair with hints of gray on the sides that stuck straight up. He had a fake leg so he needed a cane to get around. "Ah, there's my head scientist. I have just finished designs for some specimens we can create once we can get the lungs operational. Have a look." He pushed the yellow pad towards her. A tall figure with long legs, arms, and fingers was sketched on it. Its head was sort of like a spade, and it had multiple hearts. Above it in writing it said: Magician Type: 0 "Its........lovely." She said kind of disturbed of it. "Yes that will be my masterpiece my dear. Once that is created our world will be changed forever!" he said excited. "Listen Dr. some of the scientists aren't motivated enough to continue this project. More of them have left us. What should we do?" "My dear, if they aren't motivated by creating life, and changing the world as we know then they can go as they please."  
  
The front gate buzzer rang. Dr. Curien looked at the security screens. "Hmm looks like we have visitors from the government." He said examining the car. "Let them in, so at least we can get the government on our side." The gate opened and the car drove inside the grounds. "Starfire go meet them. Give them a tour, and send them on their way. I don't want them snooping around too much."  
  
Robin got out of his car and examined the place. "This is a research facility?" asked Cyborg. "Guess so." Said Robin. He saw a woman coming out of the mansion walking towards them. "Hello and welcome to the Curien Mansion research facility." She said. "My name is Starfire, and I will be your tour guide throughout the day." Robin and Cyborg shook her hand. "My name is Robin, and he is Cyborg." "Pleased to meet you little lady." He said. The three went inside. "This is the surface floor. It is mainly where the Doctor lives, and where most of the supplies are." Robin wasn't really paying attention. He was lost in her eyes. She was beautiful. He had never seen a woman like this in his life. If only she wasn't the working type. "If you follow me there is an elevator that leads towards the research area of this complex. This isn't the only elevator because there are over twenty five researchers within this place that have their own dorm within the compound." The elevator stopped on the bottom floor and the three got out. They followed her down the hall as she talked about the facility's history. But Robin wasn't too keen on listening. He just stared at her most of the time. I wish I had the nerve to ask her out to dinner.. "Robin...Robin are you listening." She said. Robin awoke from his trance startled. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"God this is the most boring thing in the world!" said Beast Boy. "This stupid assed eye ball hasn't done anything! We hooked it to the piece of shit brain over there! Why the hell won't it start moving!" Beast Boy kicked the table hurting his foot. "Beast Boy just chill. I think I hear somebody coming." Raven said. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire walked into the room. "This is one of our many laboratories. These two scientists work on creating the organs fluid chambers." "I'm Beast Boy, and this is Raven." He said Cyborg and Robin shook their hands. "Shall we continue our tour?" Starfire asked. Starfire led them to Curien's office. "This is our head scientist Dr. Curien." She said. The two shook his hand and sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk. "So what are you two here for? Is the government checking up on my research?" Curien asked. "Yes a lot of people at the AMS are quite curious about your research." Said Robin. "I have a question as well. What motivated you to do this?" Curien went silent for a moment as he remembered something.  
  
April 23, 1994 Liberty Memorial hospital  
  
Dr. Curien sat in the hospital waiting room. He didn't know if he was going to be ok. "Lord I beg of you. Let his life be spared and I shall sin no more!" he said. A doctor came up to him. "Mr. Curien." He said. "How is he?" asked Curien. "Is he going to be alright?" "We're not sure. We haven't seen a disease multiply this quickly before. It is spreading throughout his nervous system. For all we know he might lose all feeling whatsoever, and after that...." The doctor trailed off a little. "It might infect his brain." Curien almost died standing there. He couldn't picture life without his beloved son Daniel. Daniel was his whole life. Without him he would have no care to live anymore. "May I see him?" he asked the doctor. "Sure. But be quick. He is pretty weak." Curien walked into the patient room and sat in the chair next to Daniel's bed. Daniel was barely awake with a respirator hooked onto his mouth. "My dear Daniel." He said. "I'll never give up no matter what the doctors say. I will gladly step into forbidden territory, if it will save your life."  
  
"Doctor?" said a voice. "Doctor." Curien snapped back to reality. "You didn't answer my question." "I am motivated...by every living thing. By every living organism in this world. I have hired top researchers to ensure that nothing will go wrong, and that we can create life right at our fingertips." "But doctor are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Cyborg. "It is basically playing god!" Curien was angered by this remark. The nerve of this government pawn! He thought. How dare he question my theories! "Now see here!" yelled Dr. Curien. "This is not a matter of playing god! It is a matter of saving lives! Creating living bodies for research is safer than experimenting on real living organisms! My research can save lives for god sakes!" Cyborg slumped in his chair a little. "Now the both of you get out right now!"  
  
Starfire led the two out the office door and into the hallway. "I am sorry about the Doctor. He gets very agitated when people question his theories." She said. "That's fine." Said Robin. "I already know enough to bring back a decent report to the officials down at the office." The three walked out front towards the car. "Listen Starfire, if you need any government support or anything. Here's the number for my office." He handed her a card. "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that." Robin and Cyborg got back into the car. Cyborg laughed silently. "What?" asked Robin. "Government support?" he asked. "You just gave her your number Casanova." "Shut up Cyborg." Said Robin. Cyborg kept laughing.  
  
November 18, 1998 Curien Mansion  
  
It was another silent night at the Curien mansion. However just like before it had been loud with excitement just a few hours ago. The science team had successfully created a living functioning brain. Within weeks they would be able to create living working bodies.  
  
December 18, 1998 8:30 pm  
  
Robin sat at his desk analyzing papers of previous reports. He was at the office late tonight. "Hey Robin." Said a voice. Robin turned to look at Cyborg. "You leaving yet?" "I don't see you leaving." Robin said back. "I did leave. I just came back to see if you were still here working. What are you doing anyway?" "Well I-"Robin was interrupted by the phone. "Jeez who would call this late?" said Cyborg. Robin picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Robin! Thank god you picked up!" said a female voice. "Starfire?" he asked. "Whats going on?" "I didn't know who else to call. There's no police station out here, and the only person I knew who could help was you!" she said. She sounded frightened. "Star, whats going on?" he asked. "Curien's gone mad! He-ahhhH!" Starfire was cut off, and all Robin could hear was a distorted sound that sounded like a scream. 


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy

I added a little side adventure thing with Beast Boy and Raven because I had to make something happen to their characters.  
  
Still don't own anything.  
  
December 18, 1998 6:30 pm Curien Mansion  
  
Beast Boy lay on the ground in the flickering room. Am I the only one left? He thought to himself. A deep cut was in his stomach, and he could barely walk. He slowly stood up and swayed back and forth as he walked towards the table. He looked around at the destroyed room he was in. Shelves were knocked over, broken glass was all over the floor, blood smeared on the walls, dead scientists lay scattered everywhere in the room. It looked like he was the only one left. He heard footsteps outside in the hallway. Oh crap, those things are back again! He crawled behind the counter and prayed to god that the thing didn't see him. "Beast Boy?" he heard a familiar voice say. "Raven! Over here!" he said. "Beast Boy thank god you're alive! We have to get out of here!" "I would if I could." He said. "I can barely walk." He stood up slowly and limped towards her. "I have to get to the infirmary first." He said. "Ok. But we'll have to take something to defend ourselves with." Raven said. She picked up a big piece of glass from the floor. "This will have to do." She said. The two of them walked into the dark hallway as darkness consumed them.  
  
Chapter 1: Tragedy  
  
December 18, 1998 9:30 pm Curien Mansion  
  
Robin's car sped through the countryside as him and Cyborg got ready for the worse. "Ok so let me get this straight. Starfire needs help at the mansion, but we didn't call the police or anything." Cyborg said. "The AMS officials said to keep this in secret. They don't want people knowing that they were doing this sort of thing." Robin said. "There's the front gate." Robin floored it as they crashed through the front gate. The both of them got out of the car. Robin felt the December air whisk through his hair. Damn it was cold. He pulled out his Glock and got ready. "We don't know what we could be facing here. Prepare for the worst." Robin said.  
  
Robin looked around the front yard. There were corpses everywhere. A mixture of scientists and strange creatures that didn't look human. "Help me!" they heard a distant voice say. Robin turned to see a scientist get slashed by some sort of creature. It looked human with pieces of tattered clothing on it. Its face was pretty ripped. Skin fell off the cheek, and forehead. "What the hell is that?" Cyborg asked. Robin fired rapidly at the creature. It fell down bleeding green blood. The two ran up to the scientist who was on the ground looking at a picture of his family. "There are other inside." He managed to stutter out. "Save them." He drifted off as darkness consumed him.  
  
Cyborg and Robin ran towards the front door. Robin looked at the fountain distant from him. He saw a female figure in a red dress on the ground. "Starfire?" he asked. He ran towards the fountain. "Robin! Here take this!" Starfire handed him a notebook. Just then a gargoyle creature about eight feet tall flew in front of them and grabbed Starfire. "Nobody leaves here alive!" It said. It flew away with Starfire in its claws. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. Just then two seaweed drenched creatures jumped out of the fountain. Robin shot one in the head, as the other dove on him. Cyborg shot it a numerous amount of times in the side. It fell off of Robin dead. Robin got up and they ran onto the bridge leading to the front door.  
  
They came upon a large creature holding a scientist. "Ahh!" the scientist screamed. The monster threw him violently over the edge to his death. Robin and Cyborg fired rapidly at the large creature. It ran up and smashed Cyborg in the face. He flew backward into the fountain. Robin dove out of the way as the creature attempted to smash him. Robin got up and fired at the back of the creature's head. It fell off the bridge and into the water below. Robin walked over to the fountain and helped Cyborg up. They walked to the front door. "Let's go!" Robin said. They both kicked open the door and they went into the dark mansion.  
  
9:45 pm  
  
Beast Boy struggled to stay on his feet. At least he wasn't alone. Raven stayed with him to make sure he got out alive. They walked down the dark hallway. "Raven, wait a minute." He said. Beast Boy sat down and leaned up against the wall. He was tired. It took a lot of energy just for him to move his arm. "We really should keep moving. Who knows how many of those things there are." She said to him. "I know just, wait a minute." He caught his breath and got up. Just then two monsters crashed through a door to their left. "Oh crap!" said Beast Boy.  
  
One tried to slash Raven, she countered and made a deep cut in its arm with the piece of glass they had. It let out a moan as green blood squirted out like a fountain. Raven knew she must've hurt it. The other was going towards Beast Boy. "Ah, get away you freak!" he kicked it as hard as he could in the stomach. The monster let out a moan. It then slashed Beast Boy across the face. He fell to the ground. Raven took the piece of glass and slit it's throat. It fell to the ground dead.  
  
Beast Boy slowly got to his feet. His cheek was bleeding. "That bastard got me." he said touching his cut. "Are you ok?" Raven asked him. "I'm not sure." He said. "C'mon we have to keep moving." Raven said. "Who knows how many more of these things there are." They slowly worked their way down the dark hallway. They were still in the laboratory which meant they were still underground. They had to get to the surface floor if they wanted to get out of here.  
  
They arrived at the infirmary. "Hold on. There might be more of those things in there!" Beast Boy said. "Not likely, you need retinal scanner access to get in here. It's a pretty strong door." Raven put her face up to the scanner. A few seconds later the door opened. Beast Boy looked cautiously inside. The lights were still on, the shelves were still intact, and power was still coming in here. "Thank god." He said as he walked inside. Raven closed the door behind her. "We'll stay here for a little bit." She said. "Try to treat your wounds." Beast Boy used rubbing alcohol to clean out anything that got into the cut from before. "How long should we stay here?" he asked. "I don't know." Raven said back.  
  
10:10 pm  
  
Robin and Cyborg crept up the stairs. "I saw that creature take her to the third floor." Robin said. "We have to get there and save her!" "Well we're going to have to survive this floor to get there." Cyborg said. "Lets go!" They both ran down the hallway. Four creatures crashed through the window. Two of them had two axes, while the other two had knives. "Looks like they're smart enough to use weapons." Said Cyborg.  
  
One creature threw both of its knives at Robin. Robin shot one in midair, and dove out of the way of the other one. He fired three shots into the monster's head. Another one swung its axe at Cyborg, who jumped out of the way and fired rapidly at it. All he hit was the mass axe that was blocking its face. It swung its axe again this time hitting Cyborg across the arm. "Ugh.." he said as blood ran down his arm. He shot the monster in where the heart would be. Blood exploded out of the creature as it fell to the ground dead. "You alright?" Robin asked him while shooting the other creature with the axe in the chest. "Yeah, I've had worse." The last creature retreated back out the window it came in through. "Yea you better run you bastard!" Yelled Cyborg out the window.  
  
Robin opened the door to what looked like a dining room. A long table packed with food filled most of the room. A fireplace on one side of the room, double doors on the other side. Robin looked closely at the table. Dead scientists filled most of the table, as food filled the other. Just then they heard a scream. A woman burst through the double doors with a zombie chasing her. Robin and Cyborg fired at the zombie. It eventually fell to the ground dead. "Thank you so much!" the woman said. "Is there any way we can get to the third floor?" asked Robin. "Go through the library, there are stairs there that lead to the third floor." She replied. The two ran through the double doors. Three zombies jumped off from the top of the bookcase. Robin killed one of them in midair, while Cyborg killed another as it hit the ground. The last one ran towards Robin who killed it easily.  
  
They saw a spiral staircase that led up. They quickly ran up them and into yet another dark hallway. Just then the zombie from before burst through the window. "Payback time bitch!" Cyborg said pumping it full of lead. "You got ammo?" he asked Robin. "Enough for both of us for a little bit. I'm not sure if it will last us the night." Just then they heard a familiar voice scream. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He went through a door that led into what looked like a study. "Robin thank god you're here! I was so scared!" Just then a huge creature crashed through the wall behind her, holding a huge axe. Starfire screamed as the creature smacked her away like a rag doll into the wall. "What the hell is that thing?!" said Cyborg. Robin opened the notebook Starfire had given him before. Chariot Type 27. "Its weakness is the chest!" said Robin. "Look out!"  
  
Chariot swung its axe at him and Cyborg. They both dove out of the way in different directions. Robin ended up behind a desk, while Cyborg ended up behind a couch. Robin fired rapidly into the creature's chest. It let out a loud moan, as it swung its axe at Robin, hitting him in the stomach. He flew back a little onto the ground. Cyborg came out of his hiding spot and fired a few shots at its chest. This caught the creature by surprise. It got knocked back a little. It turned to Cyborg who was busy reloading. Robin came up and emptied his whole clip into the creatures chest. The creature let out one more moan before blood exploded out of its chest. It fell to the ground dead.  
  
Starfire lay on the ground on the other side of the room. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran over to her to see if she was ok. "Robin......" she managed to stammer out. "You.....have......to stop Curien, or else.....something terrible will happen...." "No Starfire...you're gonna be ok." Robin said. Starfire stopped breathing........  
  
Sorry to kill off Starfire but that's how the game goes. I didn't create House of the Dead but I had to, or else it wouldn't be accurate. Sorry Starfire fans. 


	3. Chapter 2:Revenge

I'm using the Titan's names because people would forget who's who if I gave them real names and the world as we know it would end. Also there would be mass confusion and people asking me "Well who's this?" And I'm not in the mood to deal with that so I'm using the real names. I'll display the cast again. I don't own TT in any way shape or form. This chapter I'm just making up. The only accurate thing in this chapter is the "Hanged Man" battle. This is probably gonna be a short chapter, so bare with me. Gargoyle is named "Hanged Man" Type 041  
  
Cast Thomas Rogan-Robin G-Cyborg Sophie-Starfire deceased Scientist-Beast Boy Scientist-Raven Dr. Curien-Dr. Curien  
  
Chapter 2: Revenge  
  
December 18, 1998 11:02 pm Infirmary  
  
Beast Boy sat on the counter inside the infirmary. They had been there for hours with still no word from the outside world. At least my wound's better. He thought as he examined the scar on his torso. "How much longer should we stay here?" he asked Raven. "I'm not sure. I guess until we here word from the outside." She trailed off. She knew that nobody would come. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was no civilization for miles, and by the time someone got here, they would most likely be dead. "When we do leave this place, we're gonna need some protection." She said standing up. She opened the cabinet above her to look for anything that could be useful against those things. She knocked stuff around looking for anything sharp, or projectiles. She found a syringe lying on top of the counter. She opened the drawer below it to find a container full of them. "Beast Boy, come here." Beast Boy hopped up and walked over to her. "We can use these." She said handing him a handful of syringes, and then continued to dig through the drawer. "I'm guessing we're not gonna stay here much longer?" he asked her. She ignored him knowing that he already knew the answer. She continued to look for anything they could use. She opened the bottom cabinets, and found a display of knives. Most likely used for operations. She thought to herself. She grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife in the set, and closed the cabinet.  
  
11:15 pm 3rd Floor Study  
  
Robin and Cyborg walked out of the room, and slowly shut the door. "Robin, its not your fault. There was nothing we could do." Robin ignored his partner's attempts to comfort him. He was sure that Curien would not get away with this. "Look, we better get moving before more of those things show up." Cyborg said. They turned down the hall and walked down the stairs. "Now if I remember correctly, the lab is underground." Cyborg said. "We need to find the main elevator leading down there." He said to his silent partner. "Do you remember where it is?" Robin stay silent. He thought back to that November afternoon where they got an exclusive tour of the place. "I think its in the main hall." He said finally speaking up. "Alright. Lets go." Said Cyborg. The two walked down the dark hallway towards the stairs.  
  
11:20 pm Infirmary  
  
"You ready?" asked Raven. "Yeah, lets get the hell outta here." BB said. Raven opened the door, and they ran out into the hallway. "Turn on the flashlight!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy flicked on the flashlight. Death lingered in the hallway. Raven could smell it. She could smell blood, and death. Beast Boy shined the light to his right, then to his left. Nothing. "Okay looks clear." He said. "Let's hurry before more of those things show up." Beast Boy held a lead pipe in his hand, with syringes in his pocket while Raven grasped a butcher knife, and of course syringes.  
  
Just then Beast Boy heard a thud. He turned around to see a fresh corpse of a scientist. His chest was sliced open, while his interior organs were mangaled, bit, and dissaryed as if something was eating him from the inside out. Beast Boy vomited inside the corpse. "Oh god, I just threw up in his lung!" he said clutching his stomach. "Quiet!" Raven snapped. She heard something. She didn't know what, but it obviously didn't sound human. The vent above them smashed open. Three creatures crawled out of it. Their faces were hidden with what looked like hair, or vines. They had tentacles for arms, and had liquid all over them. "Holy shit!" Raven said. The monster smacked her in the face with its tentacle. She flung backwards into the wall. Beast Boy got out his lead pipe, and smacked it on the side of the head. Its head flew off like a baseball. A tentacle grabbed his pipe and threw it away. A mouth like opening appeared as it lunged for Beast Boy's neck. He threw one of syringes in its mouth stabbing it in the roof of the mouth. It groaned and fell over. He picked up his lead pipe and stabbed the last one through the head before it could get closer to Raven. It fell over dead.  
  
He pulled the pipe out of the corpse and wiped the green blood off of it. Raven sat on the ground rubbing her head. "You alright?" he asked her. "Yeah I'm fine." He helped her up and gave her knife to her. "We better hurry before more things show up." She said. They continued down the hall towards the elevator.  
  
11:34 pm 2nd Floor Outside Botanic Garden  
  
"Ok tell me again why we're going this way towards the first floor." Said Cyborg. "It's the quickest way to reach the first floor." Robin said. The garden itself had its own little section that was cut out from the rest of the mansion. It was about the size of a tennis court, except with plants and vines growing all over it. "Be careful, you never know what you'll run into here." Robin said holding his gun. Just then a vine creature jumped out of the group of plants. Robin fired three shots into its face. Three more appeared behind them. Cyborg fired wildly into the group only hitting one of them. "Robin, back me up while I reload!" he yelled getting out a new clip. Robin fired at one of the creature's legs. He hit it and the creature collapsed under it's own weight. All of a sudden Robin was smacked in the side by a tentacle knocking off his trench-coat. It fell into the thorny vines. "No! The book's in there!" he said. He turned around to see three more tentacle creatures. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He thought he was doomed, but then shots came from his right. Three bullets hit one of the monsters in the side. The other two faced Cyborg giving Robin enough time to reload and shoot them both in the leg.  
  
Robin got up and dusted off his clothes. "I lost the book!" he told Cyborg. "Damn." Cyborg said. "We'll have to leave it behind." He said. They continued out of the garden towards the exit. "Damn its locked." Said Robin pulling at the door. "Hey, Robin look." Cyborg said pointing up. Robin looked up to see a ladder leading up to the roof. "Might as well." Said Robin. They climbed up the ladder to the roof. "Robin," Cyborg said when they reached the top. "I need to take a break." Robin nodded, and they both sat down. "You think there are other survivors?" asked Cyborg. "I don't know." Said Robin.  
  
11:46 pm B2 Hallway  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!" yelled Raven. Beast Boy panted as he ran towards her. Did he dare to look back? He didn't want to risk it. If he looked back he would've slowed down and those things would've gotten him. He heard the riff of the chainsaw as it closed in on him. Raven took out her knife. She hoped to god she didn't hit Beast Boy. "Beast Boy! Get your head down!" Beast Boy ducked his head. Raven threw her knife. It hit the creature in the neck. It fell down dead. Others still closed in on them. "Hurry! I can't keep this door open forever!" Raven yelled standing in the elevator. Beast Boy dove in just as soon as the doors closed completely. "You ok?" she asked him. "Yeah." He said still panting. "Nice throw." Raven blushed.  
  
December 19, 1998 12:03 am Roof  
  
"You ready?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, lets go." The two got up and walked towards the front of the roof. "We're going to have to get down somehow." Said Robin. He heard a loud flapping noise above him. He turned around to see the gargoyle again. It grasped two scientists. "This is as far as you go! I'll finish you here!" it said. "Your going to pay for what you did to Starfire!" yelled Robin. It threw the scientists at them. Robin and Cyborg jumped out of the way as the two scientists fell to their deaths. Robin fired like crazy at the thing. It flew towards him and knocked him off the roof with its wings. Robin grabbed onto a gutter, and slowly pulled himself up. Cyborg continued to shoot it as he took cover behind a dormer. (You know those windows that stick out.)  
  
It picked up Cyborg and threw him against a chimney knocking him out cold. Robin fired rapidly at the creature as it flew around the house. It summoned a swarm of bats that Robin dodged by ducking behind a chimney. He popped out and shot it in the face. The bullet made contact knocking the creature off balance. It landed on the roof to regain balance. Robin knew this was his chance. He ran towards it emptying out his magazine, hitting it in the chest. It stumbled and swayed as the bullets kept coming at it. Once it regained balance, it smacked Robin away like a rag doll off the roof. It turned to see Cyborg pointed his gun at its face. It flew up in the air, but Cyborg shot it in the wings. It lost control and fell on top of the statue in the middle of the courtyard. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled. He looked down to see Robin lying knocked out on a balcony. He jumped onto it and looked at him. "I think he'll be ok." He said. He sat down leaning against the balcony wall until Robin awoke. "'Bout time you got up." He said. "Did you get it?" he asked. "Yeah its dead. C'mon lets go before Curien makes more of those monsters!" They got up and went into the second floor bedroom.  
  
Well that's chapter two. Will BB and Raven make it out alive? Will Curien get whats coming to him? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Please be gentle. ( 


End file.
